User talk:JoshuaCoalskull
Have a question? If you have any questions about the game and I will try my best to answer them! i got queston, why did my article about my pirate get deleted? Player pages are not allowed on this Wikia. (Jzfredskins 19:55, June 14, 2010 (UTC)) Is there a page about the Cannon Defense game? (Pirate Lord George 23:46, July 4, 2010 (UTC)) Yes, here is the link. Cannon Defense. (Jzfredskins 23:50, July 4, 2010 (UTC)) Quick Tips for Easy Gold From Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki There are many ways to get gold in the Caribbean. Here are a few ways I get Easy Gold! Sinking Ships: Get on a War Frigate or War Galleon and get the captain to sink ships. Continue to sink ships until the cargo hold is full of Royal Chests. This will give you a lot of gold, around 800 - 2500 gold pieces! This is the most common way to get gold! Tip: Sink high level ships and flag ships to get Royal Chests! Loot from Enemies: ' With the new update random loot drops happen when you defeat enemies. Weapons and clothes drop as well as gold. Many people don't collect the weapons and clothes because they may be worth little. However if you collect them and sell them the gold will rack up! ''Tip: Enemies in red will drop better loot! " Good Luck Plundering! " Edits We're a team here. I'm glad you looked at it well that your articles was edited. Some folks take it personal. We are all wanting to make this site better. Eliza T. Creststeel 01:57, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Slappy's back He has already been banned here for spamming again. Why? Why Is It Up For Deletion? Why No Use? Why No Use? Voodoo Doll Gallery Is That Up For Deletion? No Suprise! THX ALOT! Its Called Sarcastic SARCASTIC Polls. This is how you doll polls Fred. What is a monkey? An animal? A bird? A whale? Now if you want to know how to do it click on editing this message. Then click a Source button, and then the script will come. - '''Lord Midhav 17:59, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello hello, are you the "glitch master" Samuel Swordeaston? If your not could you please post on my talk page a link to his user page? if you are, what do i have to do to prove that i'm good enough for the padres del fuego volcano sky diving glitch, also ik a few glitches that are not listed on the glitch page and will be happy to tell you how to do them in exchange for the way to do the volcano glitch.Dentface 05:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Moving player and guild pages.. Thank you Eliza T. Creststeel 13:05, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Meeting The ETC will be holding their poker night in the Ratskellar tavern around 9pm tonight on Andoso. I will be hanging around there. Eliza T. Creststeel 14:37, July 13, 2010 (UTC) time I'm in ky too jz Eliza Fred. You can check my talk page. A user named Sasank5678 left a message on how to access models. - Lord Midhav 15:10, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Slappy Who is slappy Ye for Rollback Hey Jz! I nominated you along with 2 others for Rollback. Currently Nicky and I are discussing of some formula for admins in this site. So I'd like to promote you to this for now at least... Check it here ..... - Lord Midhav 07:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrats I started a blog to get opinions/votes on whether we should have an executive bureaucrat or a group of bureaucrats in charge (as it is now) of this wiki. Please read the blog and comments and leave your opinion. User blog:NickyLinnea/Executive Bureaucrat or Team of Bureaucrats Thanks Lol.... Well mate it was somewhat natural that you acted "that way". I mean, who wouldn't be angered if it seems as though someone was going to force something that they don't agree to, on them... But basically it was a misunderstanding... from me and from you. A week or two before I said the first message that triggered the entire melodrama, Kat and Stpehen came to the shoutbox and said that the wiki was falling apart as no one edited there. Then I thought why not ask them to get rid of the wiki and ask all contributing users to come here and post blogs. Unfortunately they thought that I just wanted to control everything and get rid of their wiki for Power... So then I thought why not make a "treaty" to ensure that there was no overlapping of the purposes of both wikis when they said that they didn't want it gone... Some rules in the treaty I then found out to be insignificant only later (I realized that there was no point asking users there to post their blogs here)... But they thought that I was going to force on them and that I was threatening to remove all the promotions I made for the Players' Wiki (no, I got confused and thought that they would disagree immediately, so I said it), so everyone there started attacking me and all... Luckily i had some self-control and didn't go crazy vandalizing everything like that Slappy fool lol. So well, everything cleared up later on and everyone started speaking in a friendly manner after I calmed them down (by reply-attacking them LOL). And I thought I'd promote because I remember seeing someone saying how you were a good editor here... Then I remembered all the good edits ye did here, and at the same time I saw you doing a couple of good edits... Well I think that the voting is done, and I'm going to "close" the thread and ask if I can promote you all now... At the same time we're trying to balance out the Bureaucrat-Admin ratio. I may lose my Bureau job after all the drama that happened a month ago between the wikis (I think that people think I abuse my power and all)... When the entire wiki battle was going on, I posted a blog where I said that I wanted the many blogs of new islands to be deleted. Then everyone started attacking me cuz they thought that I was going to delete them all. Only a few people understood what I meant... that because of so many blogs on one topic, when it releases I asked them whether they should be deleted. In later comments I changed what I said by saying "ok, now I'm going to ask you which of YOU want your blogs to be deleted". This added to all the anger against me. - Lord Midhav 11:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Delay If you didn't know, there is a new system of nomination that has come Jz, so I'll have to re-nominate you mate. The only problem is, and I'm sorry of that, I will be inactive from from now TILL Sept 22nd (due to school). I do not have the time to go through all your contributions (though I have a brief idea of it) . If I do, then I shall try. So is it worth the wait till Sept 22nd? I'm sorry if this has come as a set back to you. You are a great and devoted editor, and the time I'll have to spend concentrating on the exams has caused this delay. Regards - Lord Midhav 15:36, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad you understand. Thank you. No need to reply to this ;) - Lord Midhav 10:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm back. I'll nominate you soon. - Lord Midhav 08:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) You need to provide your contributions I accidently nominated you without moving according to one rule. You're supposed to provide a list of your contributions on YOUR page. This is how I posted it in the nomination blog. Please deem whether it is fit for the standards of your edits or if it needs alteration. Just re-post it on my talk page with the changes you might have put by then: Edit Contributions *Commitment to the wiki on a daily basis *Constant interaction with other users via blogs and other media *Providing insights on subjects in Talk Pages, culminating in decisions being made on articles. *Helped in maintaining the Common Items and also Rare Items pages. *Reverting vandalism constantly, moved several vanity articles to the Players wiki, and provided one of the most vital joining links between the two wikis. *Maintained the Current Events majorly page by adding news posts immediately on release, along with pictures. *Added most of the images in the Cannon Defense article. Lord Midhav 16:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) FAN ART please see my fan art page and post your fan art pics or comment there thx-- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 08:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) right.... you think i havent seen admins try and block me before??? slappy tried it once... i suppose you are teaming up with him now. you see, blocking doesnt stop me from CONTACTING TEH STAFF!!!!! so the way i see it, I WIN, not YOU! 21:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) well i should hope so. 22:01, October 17, 2010 (UTC) expect a report about you on many wikis. im justsaying im just saying. you better hope not to edit any more wikis 22:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about POTCO Players Wiki. You did not deserve what you were given. And BTW, I saw the icons of your weapons on your page. I like it. Can I barrow your idea? - Peter Stormshot Not acceptable It is not acceptable to turn a nomination into an attack fest. I looked at Dog's history and I'm not seeing what you say is there. I see where he has deleted categories not where he has added them. And even if he did add a few it is completely expected that he doesn't know the ins and outs of everything yet. It is not your place to say that anything disqualifies him. You pick at every single thing he does. I could come back and say that your continuous attack comments disqualify you (in my mind and I'm sure for others) as someone that should be promoted. And the contributions Dog has made over the last three weeks when compared to your edits over the six months disqualify you. NickyTalk IRC Why aren't you responding on IRC? I keep asking for you to respond and you won't. If you put a message up on there that I can see than I'll know whether there is a glitch with IRC or not. King Gamer | Come and Talk! 23:05, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Cannon Defense Nice fix, thank you! Eliza T. Creststeel 22:14, November 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:Weapon Groups Aye, I've noticed some of them needed to be reformatted. Take care not to make the grids uneven. Fair winds, - Talk 21:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) just saying hi hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol False Excuse me, but there is not another Directory page. I would appreciate it if you would take my page out of the delete section. Thank You, Jack Daggermenace 21:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) No Need to be Mean I did check, I didn't check under "Pirate" Directory. Geez, you dont have to get nasty. Jack Daggermenace 21:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC)